A new life
by Ariel2
Summary: Serena Thompson was a girl who ad it all until a tragic accident changed her life...forever...
1. Default Chapter

I always thought my life was simple.  
  
Friends were never a problem for me. I don't know if it was because of the latest designer clothes I wore or because my boyfriend was the head football player star of the school, but I always manage to be surrounded by numerous people. Everyone seems to want to become my friend but I never really became close to anyone.  
  
Family wasn't problem ether.  
  
Being blessed with two wonderful loving parents and a pretty white dog named Feather filed my life at home with joy and happiness. I was one of the rare teenage girls at my school to have a red sport car and a list full of privilege granted by my parent. Anything I wanted, I got, though I wasn't greedy.  
  
Even my grades were rank top of the school, which help me achieve a scholarship in the top five universities of America. Everyone wanted my help for their assignment and because of my leadership and my devotion to others, I was named president of the class three years in a row.  
  
My boyfriend of four years, Joey Serling, was one of the most popular, hottest, sweetest guys in all of school. Every girl in school wanted him and every guy wanted to be him. We were named couple of the year all four year that we were together. Though we were a couple for that long, he never pressures me into more then just kissing. He was an excellent boyfriend and everyone envied me for being so lucky as to have him.  
  
At prom night, I was crown the millennium queen and honour with the trophy of grates achievement whit next to me as a king, my sweet boyfriend Joey. We then shared on the dance floor a romantic dance that every little girl dreamed to have.  
  
But my life wasn't a dream.my life was very real.  
  
My life was simple.  
  
My life was successful.  
  
My life was filed with love.  
  
My life was perfect.  
  
Until that day.  
  
Thinking about that tragic day, the day my entire life collapse. the day a part of me died. the day my heart was crushed still bring tear of pain and sorrow to my eyes.  
  
In one small, single day, everything that mattered to me was taken away.  
  
The memory of that day, the pain of my heart will be forever engraved in my head, never letting me  
  
forget the last words that cost me.my life.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Mom, are you sure about this", asked a rather worried girl to her mother.  
  
Still wearing her light blue pajamas and her golden hair down, she kept following her mother trough the big 4 bedroom house they own.  
  
"Mom, I don't think you and dad should go", she continued, trying to keep her mother at sigh, "I have a really bad feeling about this."  
  
Her mother stood near the entry, placing a rather big black suitcase down on the floor, giving the white marble floor a look of being stained.  
  
"Now Serena, honey, you know how much this trip is important to your father. Beside, we're only going to be gone for a week or so."  
  
"But mom."  
  
"No buts young lady", her mother told her with a little more force then she intended to.  
  
Seeing the feeling of hurt cross her daughters face, she added more softly:   
  
"Sugar, I know you don't want us to go but if it console you, we'll call you as soon as we arrive at the hotel."  
  
She took her daughter in her warm embrace and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Then smiling sweetly at  
  
her she added.  
  
"What do you say about that?"  
  
The look of worry still painted on Serena's face she asked in a defied tone.  
  
"How long will it take before you arrive there?"  
  
Before her mother could answer her, a loud hunk was heard from outside. Taking her suitcase in one hand and her purse in the other, she quickly made her way to the front door.  
  
"It won't take more then three and a half hours, four at the top. Now sweetie, your father is waiting for me in the car."  
  
Then giving her one last kiss she added softly.  
  
"I love you pumpkin."  
  
And she was out the door.  
  
************************************  
  
Five hours later, she started filing concerned. Why addend they call her already.  
  
After seven hours, she was angry with them. 'They told me they would call and they didn't.'  
  
Hours later she was really worried. It was far past super time and she hadn't eaten anything all day. But the thought of food made her stomach turn upside down.  
  
To calm her nerves she decided to take a nice warm bath. After putting some of her favourite soap in the large bathtub, she went in the warm soothing water and let her muscle relax from all her day's stress.  
  
After about an hour or so, she got out of the now cold water and barely add time to put a towel around her dripping body when the phone in the always rang.  
  
She ran as fast as her feet could manage and breather out a sight of relief. 'Finally'  
  
Picking up the receiver, she blurted out, anger rising from her voice.  
  
"Its about time you call", but stop dead in her track when she heard a voice say hesitantly.  
  
"Hum.sorry?"  
  
It wasn't her parents. She felt her checks turn red whit embarrassment.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, I thought you were someone else."  
  
"Miss Thompson?" ask the lady rather seriously.  
  
"Yes, its me"  
  
"We have some bad new about your parents", said the voice whit a hint of sadness.  
  
'My parents? What happened? Where are they?'  
  
So many questions swirled through her mind but she couldn't find the force to say them out loud.  
  
"Your parents were in a car accident.they.they died on their way to the hospital. I'm sorry Miss", added the women with sorrow.  
  
But Serena was too far-gone to ear her.  
  
Her parents were.  
  
Dead.  
  
*************************************  
  
A week had past since the dreadful accident but she could barely recall what happen during that period of time. The only thing that engraved it self in her soul was the pain.  
  
Pain of losing her parents.  
  
Pain of losing a part of her.  
  
Pain of losing her life.  
  
She could imagine more pain then the one she was experiencing right now.  
  
She was wrong.  
  
*************************************  
  
Lying down in bed, trying to make the agony of her heart go away, she started writing what she felt inside on a sheet of white paper.  
  
Hot tear was looming down her cheeks, soaking the paper in the process but she couldn't care less.  
  
She was about to give up on her writing when the doorbell rang.  
  
She got up and whit the little strength that she ad left in her, she made her way to the front door. Opening it very slowly she found her boyfriend Joey standing in front of her whit a worried expression on his features.  
  
She could help but feel relive to still have I'm by her side. 'At least I'm not alone'  
  
He didn't make any attempt to approach her. He stood there watching her intently and before she could  
  
question him, he told her ratter sheepishly.  
  
"Serena, we need to talk."  
  
She barely ad time to acknowledge is statement when he blurted out in a rather loud tone.  
  
"I think we should see other people."  
  
She could have sworn that the earth ad collapse under her. She felt a sharp stab of pain shout trough her heart. Her head kept swirling around and her throat felt dry and sore.  
  
She was barely able to ask the question that her mind kept repeating. It was haunting her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She could feel is gaze shift to the floor, as he explained weakly why he didn't want to be part of her life anymore.  
  
"To many things has change lately. And with me going to college to play pro football, I can't do this right now."  
  
She felt dizzy.  
  
She couldn't talk.  
  
She couldn't breath.  
  
She couldn't move.  
  
The pain was killing her slowly. She could feel it devour her heart and make its way to her very soul.  
  
" I'm sorry Rena, I really am," he told her with sadness in is voice. "Take care of your self, ok. I love you."  
  
And with that he was gone. But the hurt and the suffering didn't go away whit him. It staid whit her and shredded her soul to pieces.  
  
I love you  
  
Those haunted words kept repeating itself in her mind. She hated those words.  
  
I love you  
  
'I'll never love again.'  
  
********************************** 


	2. Chapter one

From that day on, life became a struggle. Not exactly knowing how to deal with the grief and sorrow that my poor heart was now drowning in, I did the only thing that seem logical.  
  
I started my survival.  
  
At first, it was one of the hardest tasks that I ever had to perform, but after seeing the pity and shame painted on the faces of my numerous "friends", life became unbearable.  
  
I then realized that this ironic twist of fate had managed to reveal the true figures that my friends and even my ex-boyfriend are, figures of greedy hearts and corrupted souls.  
  
Everything had been a façade, every word that had slid down their tongue, every action that their body did was simply an act. It was a way to mask their real demons, the real person that inhabited them; one that wealth had corrupted since birth and had slowly devoured the very soul that animated them.  
  
I didn't want to live among them anymore. I couldn't live there; afraid that another single minute spent amongst them would mean the ruin of my very own soul.  
  
Deciding to act on that though, I managed to sell the house as quietly as it was humanly possible. With that money, I packed my belongings and took the first flight out of the city; a flight that brought me out of the country, out of my old existence, and into a new one. I was building the foundation for that new life in a city that people proclaimed never slept, a city also called the big apple.  
  
Yes, you guest it right.  
  
I started my new life in Manhattan, New York.  
  
Since then, time has freely flowed on its proper course while I slowly reformed the pieces of my shattered heart.  
  
Three years have now past.  
  
With that time, I have raised a tall and solid wall around my heart, a wall that was made to keep me from getting hurt again, a wall that wasn't penetrable.  
  
At least those were my thoughts before a very small and soft breeze made its way to the foundation of my life, the very base.  
  
And with that same breeze.  
  
the wall I had worked so hard to put up came tumbling down.  
  
*************************************  
  
"The nerve of that guy!" a small blonde woman cried angrily while walking down the corridor of a mall, making curious heads turn in the process.  
  
A big Anatolian Shepherd dog standing beside her, gave out a loud bark, answering to her mistress's cry.  
  
Flopping down on a green bench near an ice cream shop, the woman sighed heavily.  
  
"Who could blame him?" said the young woman with sadness in her voice.  
  
Then thinking of her features: a large green sweater coming down to her mid thigh, a long skirt falling to her ankles filed with dozens of pale blue butterflies, an old pair of blue running shoes, her hair brought up in a messy ponytail and a pair of silver frame glasses completing her look, she added softly.  
  
"Choosing between little old me, Serena Thompson, who has no friends, no life, and lives a mere existence, or her, Kelly whatever, who as a ton of friends, a successful life, and a job that brings in loads of clients, I think I would of chosen her."  
  
She had just been out of the Starbucks coffee shop where her boss fired her saying that she wasn't bringing in enough customers. Of course that part time job was her only revenue and if she didn't find another one fast, she would have to quit college or worse, be expelled from her apartment.  
  
Sensing the distress in her voice, the dog neared her and nuzzled its head between her mistress legs, giving her a look of concern.  
  
A slight smile crossed her pale face. At least she still had her devoted dog with her. Softly padding her dog's head, she reassured her.  
  
"Don't worry Feather, we'll find a way to survive. Maybe I could find a job at the animal shop where you spent your past days in?"  
  
Then hearing a growl come from her dog, she added with a chuckle.  
  
"Or maybe not"  
  
She sighed softly. How could she find a job in the next week? Where would she begin to look?  
  
'I hate my life', she thought unhappily. But there was no point feeling sorry for herself. It wouldn't help her in any way, so deciding not to give up yet, she got up and said in a cheery voice.  
  
"I'm hungry; let's go get some ice cream. What do you say Feather?"  
  
But one look at her dog made her realize that something wasn't right. She could sense Feather's alertness, as if listening to something.but she didn't know what she was listening to.  
  
"What's wrong Feat."  
  
She never had time to finish her sentence, for her dog, without giving any sign, dashed as fast as she could through the alley mall, not taking one single glimpse at her mistress.  
  
Surprise was immediately washed away by annoyance. Serena couldn't comprehend what the meaning of her pet's behavior was, and as she pursued Feather, running with all the force she possessed, she could not help but cry out to her dog. Anger tinting her voice, she cried out, "Feather.Feather stop.get back here.Feather!"  
  
Anger slowly rose and her cheeks became a pinkish tint. Her breathing increased as she made her way around a corner; she stopped abruptly when she spotted her dog half way inside a photo booth.  
  
Starting to question the sanity of the Shepard dog, she made her way near the booth.  
  
That's when she heard it.  
  
A soft, almost imperceptive whimper came from within the booth. Evidently, someone was crying.  
  
Making her way to the booth in question, she slowly pushed aside the curtain only to reveal to her sight a heart-breaking scene.  
  
There in the booth, sitting on the metal floor, was a small little boy crying silently with locks of midnight black hair falling messily over is pale forehead. Hearing her approach, he looked up, deep green eyes filed with sadness, and starred intensely at her through clouds of tears.  
  
Pushing her dog gently out of the entry, noting silently to thank her later on, she slowly lowered her self down on her knees, and with a small comforting voice, she ask the toddler, "What's wrong big guy? Did you lose your mommy?"  
  
Then seeing the small child shake his head, she added, "Your daddy?"  
  
Through shattered sobs, he managed to mumble a word before breaking into more tears.  
  
"Aunty."  
  
At the sight of the boy's sadness, she neared closer to him, and letting a comforting arm rest upon the child's shoulder, she told him in a sweet voice.  
  
"So you lost your Aunty. Don't need to cry little guy, I'll help you find her."  
  
Not seeing any diminution in his morose state, she added softly.  
  
"With me and Feather my dog, I promise we'll find her. Ok?"  
  
The words made their effect, for at that very instant, big green orbs shone up to her with hope.  
  
"Pwomise?" asked the toddler in a small voice, sobs still racking through him.  
  
"I promise," she told him. "Now let's get out of this booth so we can start searching for your Aunty."  
  
Looking at her with incertitude, he added warily.  
  
"My daddy always told me never to talk to stwangers."  
  
A warm smile spread through her face.  
  
"You are right. I should introduce myself then. I'm Serena. And what is your name?"  
  
"I'm Justin," said the child.  
  
"Well Justin, it's nice to meet you. So now that we are not strangers anymore, what do you say we start our search for your missing aunty?"  
  
Managing to get out of the booth, they started to walk slowly to the direction she ad came when she felt a small hand make its way in hers.  
  
At first she got surprise by the action, but she was more confused by the feeling of happiness that envelope her, a feeling that she had not experienced in such a long time.  
  
Smiling warmly at the child holding her hand, she asked him, "So, what does your Aunty look like?"  
  
Then seeing the confusion spread across Justin's face, she chuckled and added, "What color is her hair?"  
  
He seemed thoughtful for a couple of seconds, but the expression was washed away rapidly by a huge grin.  
  
"They're black, like me."  
  
And with that, he took a hold of his hair, to show her what he meant.  
  
A light chortle escaped her lips as she thought silently; 'This child is simply adorable.'  
  
"And is she tall.like me?" she asked, laugher still printed in her voice.  
  
Then seeing the toddle shake his head yes, she asked sweetly.  
  
"How did you get lost Justin?"  
  
Sadness immediately clouded the young child eyes. Not letting any tears spill, he answered softly, "Aunty wanted to bwing me to daycawe centre but I wanted to see the plushie bunny. Then Aunty phone wang and she got upset, so I when to see the bunny. But I.I couldn't find the bunny."  
  
And with that, a single tear slide down his cheek. Reaching a hand to wipe the tear away, Serena told him gently, "Its OK, Justin, I'm sure we'll find her near the bunny shop. Let's go their, OK?"  
  
Heading down the alley, they made their way near the shop when a cry of panic rose from the mass of people in the mall.  
  
"Justin.Justin where are you.Justin."  
  
"Aunty.Aunty I'm here!" then turning to her, he added, "comes Sewena, its Aunty."  
  
Dragging Serena through the mass of people, they emerged in front of a beautiful young woman with long, black, silky hair cascading down the back of her white blouse; a black, tight skirt revealing long slender legs; and a pair of deep purple eyes gleaming with concern.  
  
At the sight of Justin, the woman ran to him and started crushing him in a great big bear hug while throwing out tons of questions, not even waiting for a answer.  
  
"Where were you? Are you ok? I searched everywhere for you! Why did you take off? How."  
  
A squeal coming from under her arms made her release the child who let out a sight of relief.  
  
"I'm ok Aunty, Sewena and Feather helped me find you," answered Justin, pointing a finger towards Serena.  
  
Her dog immediately barked in response. Looking directly at Serena, the woman said in a warm voice.  
  
"Thank you so much for finding him and bringing him back to me. You have no idea how much it means to me. I'm Raye Shields by the way."  
  
"Serena Thompson" she replied shyly, taking the hand that Raye presented her. "And this is my dog Feather."  
  
"Thompson.hum.sounds familiar" said the raven hair woman thoughtfully, eyes boring into hers.  
  
Serena shifted nervously from the intense gaze that rested upon her. Why was this girl staring at her like that? She almost squealed of fright when the woman in front of her cried out.  
  
"I remember you; you're that girl in college that doesn't talk to anyone. We have the same math class together."  
  
"Oh." she exclaimed, not knowing if she should be relieved or nervous from that last statement. She always hated when people recognized her. It made her feel anxious and uncomfortable.  
  
Boy had she changed in the last couple of years. An anxious girl had replaced the confidant one, a shy woman had replace the out going one. She never talked to anyone anymore. People at school had nick-named her hermit tough she didn't paid attention to anyone.  
  
'Maybe they're right.maybe I am a hermit.'  
  
She was abruptly brought back to reality when she heard cries escape Justin's lips.  
  
"Please Aunty.I don't want to go to the daycawe place.I hate it their."  
  
Then looking at Serena, he added to her surprise.  
  
"I want to stay with Sewena."  
  
She could almost see the annoyance written in Raye's face when she answered him.  
  
"Now Justin, I don't think it's a good idea." then seeing her face light up, she added, "Actually, I think it's a GREAT idea!"  
  
"Listen Serena," she continued, "I have this big meeting with my new boss and if I'm not there at one O'clock precisely, I'll be fired. If you could do me this big, humongous favor to keep Justin 'till I come back, I would be forever grateful. Please!!!"  
  
Serena, still baffled from the surprise of the idea, mumbled a confusing excuse.  
  
"I don't think.no.they're this thing I have to."  
  
"Pwease Sewena." begged Justin bringing out his puppy dog face.  
  
'No! Not the puppy dog face!'  
  
Then seeing Feather's begging look, she finally replied in defeat, "Fine.I'll do it."  
  
Cheers were heard while Raye wrote down her address on a small piece of paper. Giving it to Serena, she said with a warm smile, "Be at this address in 1 hour, and don't worry about it, I'll pay you for your time. Let's go Justin."  
  
"Bye Sewena, see ya later."  
  
Looking at their retreating forms, she couldn't help but sigh.  
  
'What have I gotten myself into?'  
  
***********************************************  
  
She arrived in front of a ten-story apartment building. Dying flowers still lay along the alley side guarded by big oak trees that were filled with yellow and orange leaves. As she made her way to the front door, a gust of cold wind brought a shiver down her spine. Winter would be here very soon.  
  
With the cold weather that lay upon the city, she was happy to find out that the given address was only a couple of streets away. Followed by her devoted dog, at least most of the time, she entered the lobby and neared the elevator doors.  
  
Getting inside, she signaled to her dog to join her but to her despair, the Shepard sat down on the marble floor and refused to get in.  
  
Sighing in annoyance she told her, "Please Feather, get in the elevator. It will only take a few seconds."  
  
After a couple of minutes of coaxing and pushing, she finally managed to get the stubborn dog inside.  
  
Arriving on the ninth floor, she walked slowly to the door of the apartment written on the paper and taking in a deep breath, she knocked twice.  
  
What followed nearly gave her a heart attack.  
  
A loud crash of metal was heard from behind the door, quickly replaced by the noise of someone running and as she took a step closer, the door shook violently from the impact of a body crashing on it.  
  
Crying out in terror, she jumped two steps back and stared intently at the door with big, saucer-like eyes while getting ready to run at the first sign of any potential danger.  
  
Slowly, the door open up to reveal a small women with long blonde hair sticking out messily on her head, deep blue eyes, and dressed in a pink, two piece pajamas decorated with blue bunnies and completed with a pair of fuzzy bunny slippers.  
  
Serena shifted nervously, still wondering what to think of her new encounter while Feather darted inside, not even waiting for an invitation.  
  
"Are you alright?" Serena asked in a tiny voice, surprise still impregnated in her features.  
  
" Me.OH I'm fine!» giggled the girl hysterically will rubbing the back of her head vigorously, "See.no harm done. Don't worry about it, it happens to me all the time. You must be Serena, right, come on in. I' m Mina by the way, Raye's neighbours. I live in the apartment right next to this one, thou the view is not as good as the one is this place, I still like my apartment better. Raye told me that you ware going to keep little Tin man for a couple of hours. Usually, I'm the one who takes care of him, but today I can't because I have a hot-date with this guy I met in school. You go to the same school as me right, so you probably know him. Is name is Matthew Stenson.you know Mathew from the sports article in the weekly journal. Let me tell you something, this guy."  
  
"MINAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a voice from somewhere in the apartment.  
  
More hysterical giggle came out of the blond mass as Raye entered the living room and signed heavily.  
  
"Sorry about Mina. She offend goes out of control when she drinks to much coffee in the morning"  
  
"That it soooo not truth Raye. You always intend to exaggerate everything. Beside I didn't drink any coffee today. I decided to try out that new thing I borrowed from you guys yesterday. What it called again."  
  
"Espresso," Raye answered while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh.See!!! Exbretto isn't as bad as coffee!" said the blond grinning in triumph.  
  
"Oh I give up!" exclaimed the raven-haired girl, throwing her arms in the air. Then turning to Serena, she added, "I have to be off if I don't want to be late. Mina here will make you visit the apartment. I shouldn't be to long. See ya later."  
  
After hearing the front door of the apartment close behind her, Serena suspiciously eyed the hyper girl with a smile cracked to the ears, standing just a couple of feet away from her.  
  
"Well now," bubbled Mina, laughter still in her voice. "I should probably give you a tour of the estate. If you would please follow me."  
  
Then bowing excessively low while chuckling from her joke, she took a step back and, as in cue, stumbled upon the coffee table as she ended up, arms and legs splattered on the living room floor.  
  
Another fit of loud giggles originated from Mina's form as she struggled to regain her composure.  
  
Serena couldn't help but join in with the giggling.  
  
And for the second time that day, she thought:  
  
'What have I gotten myself into?' 


End file.
